Private Shop
Description The market of Crystal Saga is centered in Starglade where players open their own Private Shops to make a profit from a wide variety of items obtained. You must be at least level 30 to open your own private shop. The shops have recently been expanded to be able to post a request for buying an items rather than just an item that is available for others to buy Setting up your shop To access the Shop interface, click the "My Shop" button in your inventory. At the top of the window you have tabs to select the page for "For Sale" items or "Wanted" items. You can set up a shop on any instance of Starglade, though unless you are on a very active server, most shops will probably be set up on instance 1 and most people looking to buy or sell will probably be checking the shops there. Choosing a name for your shop Under the page tabs there is a text entry where you can enter a name for your shop, while you do not have to change the name from the default, it may help make your shop stand out in the sea of people who haven't bothered to change it. The "For Sale" tab In this tab you can put items or equipment you wish to offer for sale. To set it up, drag an item or stack of items you wish to sell into the window under the "For Sale" tab. You will get a dialog where you can enter the number of items you wish to sell, it defaults to 1 but can be changed to anything up to the number of items in the stack. Enter the number you wish to offer for sale, and click confirm, the next dialog lets you enter your wanted price per item(If you do not enter a number, clicking confirm will default to a price of 1c.) Note that if you have multiple stacks a certain item in your inventory, the shop will draw from the first stack, even if you put up the items from another. The "Wanted" Tab This tab can be used to request items you wish to buy, but not equipment. There are two ways of entering an item on this page, the first is just drag and drop a spesimen of the item you wish to buy, the other is to click the "List Item" button and manually enter the name of your the item. Both metodes brings up a dialog with fields for Name, Quantity and Price, the only difference is that when drag-and-drop is used, the item name field is already filled in. If you do not have a sample of the item, you will have to enter the name yourself. After you have entered the name, you can click the "Verify" button to check that you have entered the name correctly. If it fails, check that you have entered the name correctly, including capitalization, as the item search is case sensitive. If the name checks out, or you used drag and drop, the image field under the verify button will show an example of the item icon. The quantity field let's you enter the wanted quantity, from 1 to the max stack height of that item. The Price fields let's you enter how much you offer for each item. When the fields are set up to your satisfaction, click the confirm button to enter the item in your wanted tab. If the price you offer multiplied by the number of items is more than you have, you will get an error message, if succesful you will see the item in the "Wanted" page. The total cost for your wanted items is shown under the "Pending" heading to the left of the "List item" and "Open Shop" button, to the right is shown the total money you currently have in your inventory. You can change the amount and offered price by clicking the item in the "Wanted" tab, note however, that the change will fail if you do not have enough money for the current pending price(This includes the old price of the items you are changing) plus the new cost of the items. Note that any item you successfully buy with this function will be stacked in your Temporary Storage, not directly to your inventory. Opening the Shop When you have set up the "For sale" and "Wanted" items you can click the "Open Shop" button on either tab of the shop. If you have any items set up in the "Wanted" tab, the total price of these will be subtracted from your inventory, This will be returned to you, minus the cost of any items people have sold to you, when you close your shop, or if you are disconnected from the server, the money will be returned the next time you log in. If the shop falis to open, it may be that you are in an area with too many people, not in an area where you can open a shop(Only StarGlade can have player shops at the present time) or You may have put up more of an item for sale than you have in your inventory. These errors all give a error text. If you get no text, it may be that the name you have entered contains invalid symbols, many non-alphanumeric symbols are not valid in shop names. Note that while your shop is open, certain operations are not available, for example, you can not move items from the temporary storage. Closing the Shop To close the shop, simply click the "Close Shop" button in your shop interface. Tips If you want to change the price or amount of an item but do not have enough money for it in addition to it's already pending price, you can try setting the price and/or quantity to the lowest number, click confirm and then edit the item again with the new amount instead of just deleting the item from the page and entering it again. This trick is especially useful for those items with long names you have manually entered. Category:World Category:Game Mechanics Category:Player